Following the Followers
by Chi Tsubasa
Summary: I love my life... Well I did before all of this happened. Who would have thought that when everything is normal and sane, the next day it turns into a living, breathing and scary nightmare. I've seen weird things, and I've lived with some of the best people I know. But of course, I could be biased. Here's my story, a story that's being written by me, as well as Joe Carroll.


_***Kicks ground and stomps foot* Why oh why must i have becoming addicted to this show? *glances at actors* Ahh, that could be a part of it. Well, hello everyone, it's good to see you again. Welcome to a new story by me, Chi Tsubasa. i hope you enjoy it and i hope to have the next chapter up by the 30th of the month. Disclaimer: I do Not own The Following. I do own any OCs that appear if any at all.**_

**This writing is writing. ex: book, story, news paper**

_**This writing is flashbacks**_

* * *

_**Today Just Isn't my Day!**_

**Ryan Hardy, well there's a lot to say on him. He's one of the most renowned FBI agents the Bureau has ever had, a famous author, humorous to a cold point, and the man that arrested Joe Carroll. There's also something that people don't know about him though. Ryan Hardy is my uncle. My name is Elizabeth Riane Hardy and I am the daughter of Cristin and Ray Hardy.**

**You see, my father was a firefighter that died on 11 September, 2001. I think you can piece together where exactly he died. I wasn't even ten years old yet. It was three weeks and four days before my birthday. My mother died when I was a little girl, so it had always been my dad and I. After my father's death I went to live with Uncle Ryan. Although he wasn't there a lot of the time because of work he still tried to always be there when I really needed him.**

**2003 changed everything for my family. Uncle Ryan started on a case involving the murder of 14 young women. I met the man that was later arrested. Actually, I sat in on his classes a couple of times while waiting for my babysitter, who actually took the courses. He was... I'm not actually sure on a word to use. Something was off about the way that he would focus on some of his students. As soon as Uncle Ryan was attacked I was placed with my Aunt Jenny; or as I've always called her Aunty Jen.**

**I lived with my aunt up until 2 years ago when I turned 20. So far, I've tried to stay as far away from law enforcement as I possibly could. In fact, I followed after my uncle and became an author... and that's what leads me to my story. Today is 25 April, 2013, I am 22 years old and one week ago I was enjoying a nice night out with some friends of mine at a local club in Buffalo. Vance and Jordie had tried to drag me out on the dance floor but I'd refused. Maybe if I had gone with them, I wouldn't be stuck here in this mansion. To put it plainly, I was kidnapped by a middle aged couple after the man had put something in my drink.**

"If you really have to knock then it's not your cult hideout you idiot!" I called to whoever was currently knocking on "my" bedroom door. I turned from my laptop to look at whoever it was. "Oh, hey there Joey. Sorry about that, I'm just not really in the mood to deal with any of your dad's friends right now."

"It's alright." Joey came in all the way and closed the door. "I was actually wondering if I could stay in here with you for awhile."

"Had another nightmare?" I quickly saved the document that I had been working on and closed the computer setting it aside. Although I wasn't allowed access to the internet or any phones I was still allowed to write.

Joey crawled up onto my bed and snuggled into me. "They keep getting worse. I just want to see my mom again."

"You'll see her Buggy. I'm not sure when, but you'll see her." I covered Joey up and kissed him on the head. Slowly my eyes started to drop closed.

**_"Daddy you can't leave!"I screamed at my father as he finished bringing down the last of his bags. He was just about to leave for a few days training in New York to decide if he would become Buffalo's next Fire Marshal. "You promised me that you would be here for my birthday."_**

**_"And I will be. I'll only be away for a week at most." my father knelt beside me and cupped my face in his giant hands. "Liza, would you like an early birthday present?" I nodded eagerly. "Well, it's nothing physical but it's very important. You are Elizabeth Riane Hardy, named after your uncle Ryan."_**

**_"How's that a birthday present?"_**

**_"You'll know one day baby girl. And when you figure it out you can save lives just like your gramps, me and your uncle. Do you think you can do that?"_**

I sat up to a pounding on my door. Thinking quickly I picked Joey up and gently, but quickly, placed him under my bed. Just as the door opened I pounced on the intruder. Whoever it was flipped me onto my back and clasped their hand around my throat. "Stay still, I don't want to hurt you."

"Yeah, says the guy who is currently choking me!" I gasped. It was getting harder and harder to be able to breathe. Black spots were slowly starting to grasp at the edge of my vision. I took a huge gulp of air when at last the hand was removed.

"Honestly I'm not trying to kill you. You got the jump on me and I reacted." I looked up to see a hand held out to me. Cautiously I took hold and allowed myself to be pulled to my feet. He was tall, with brown hair and bright blue eyes. On his left eye was a bruise.

"I see that my uncle got you good."

"Yeah, I guess he did." silence ensued between us for a few moments. "I came to see if you've seen Joey. He wasn't in his room and I came to get him for breakfast."

"It's morning already?" I glanced outside my open bedroom window to see the sun starting to rise in the distance. "Guess time flies when your nightmares come to haunt you." the last statement was to myself. I didn't bother trying to lower my voice too much. "You must be Jacob, the not yet a killer but a part of the psychopathic cult club."

"Part of that's true."

I glanced at the man before me. Somewhere deep in his eyes I saw it, the regret and shame. "Paul," I whispered. Jacob never got a chance to say anything but I knew from the fear on his face that I had guessed true.

"Jacob did you find Joey yet... ohh, hello Elizabeth." I glared at Emma as she finished turning the corner. For some reason, Joe found that placing me and Joey closer to his room would be beneficial. I just found it flat out creepy. Especially with Emma the stalker always coming and going. "I see you've met Jacob, my boyfriend. Jacob, this is Elizabeth, Ryan Hardy's niece."

"I know who she is Emma." Jacob snapped. I decided to forgo this watching the lovers; or was it ex-lovers; quarrel. Walking back into my room I collected Joey and put him back on my bed. I mean come on, he's a child, there's no need for him to be awake at the crack of dawn.

After making sure that the child was settled I grabbed my laptop and marched out of the room, making sure to shut and lock it behind me. "If you two are done, I'd appreciated it if you wouldn't stay outside of my bedroom. It's disrespectful." I shoved my way past Emma and walked down the hallway. My first stop was the kitchens. Someone would have already made Joey his breakfast so there was no use letting it go to waste. I wasn't disappointed when I found a cinnamon roll and glass of grape juice. After the quick meal I went about going to find my usual writing spot, a giant yew tree a little ways into the woods.

**I don't even bother trying to escape anymore. Those first six days here made me learn that Rodrick has someone keeping watch on me at all times. Security is also a bitch to try and get around. Honestly, I'm kind of creped out by it. Once Joe got here things changed a bit. Joey comes to my room more often because of nightmares, Jacob has returned from the unknown, Roderick pulled his men off of watch duty... well actually he just told them to make sure that they are not seen. Joe wants me "unharmed and mentally stable." yeah, like kidnapping me helps in the least.**

**I wish that I could contact my uncle. I miss him so much that it's hard to be here. At least while I was home I always knew and always did call him whenever I needed him. Uncle Ryan really tried his hardest to see me every single moment that he could after Joe was arrested. We had lunch twice a week over at a local pizzeria****.**

"What do you want Emma?" I called down from above.

"Joe wants you inside. It's about to rain and there's a meeting that you must attend." I looked down through the trees to see Emma frowning up at me. I swear that woman had some major issues with the fact that I'm here. But oh well, she won't say anything since it was Joe who requested my presence in this house. No one has dared to lay a hand on me... well other than Roderick, but he's just creepy. Tucking the laptop into the crock of my arm I started to climb back down the tall tree.

"Come on then, I don't want to be in there all day." I left Emma alone and jogged inside. I hate bringing my computer around Joe; he seemed to always stare at it. Heck he even once offered to teach me how to write, nearly accepted until he was arrested the first time. "It's just another day in the manor of crazy." I muttered to myself.

* * *

_**AN: DAMN I LOVE THIS SHOW!**_


End file.
